


In Blood, In Spirit

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [34]
Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truths are told, and reassurances are given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Blood, In Spirit

"So now you know."

Amy Dallon--or rather, Princess Amelia of Victoire--folded her hands and set them in her lap, feeling like an enormous weight had been lifted. It hadn't been easy pretending to be Victoria's sister, especially since neither Vicky nor her cousin Crystal had been affected by the memory altering magic she'd used. This, Amy had theorized, was due to their being Pretty Cures--Cure Fighter and Cure Mage, respectively.

"Let me get this straight." Vicky rubbed her forehead. "Your dad, the king of Victoire, is the guy in charge of Volière, but he's only leading them because he got brainwashed by this Professeur creep."

"That's right," Amy replied. "If it weren't for Lady Ciara, I wouldn't have been able to escape."

"Why tell us now?" Crystal asked. "Why not sooner?"

"I had to hide," Amy explained. "My father's been looking all over for me--partly because he's worried, but also because Professeur wants me under his control. But now that I can become Cure Rogue, I can actually help."

"Well, I say the more the merrier," Vicky said with a grin.

"You...you aren't upset that I kept this a secret?"

Crystal put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Hey, you had your reasons. I can't really blame you. Besides, even though Vicky and I aren't actually related to you, you are, in a lot of ways, like a sister. Or cousin, in my case."

Amy put a hand to her heart, smiling at the warmth she felt.

**Author's Note:**

> -Takes place in the same universe as 'Kill Order'  
> -Kudos to anyone who can guess where the names come from


End file.
